Information technology (IT) systems administration is a field that focuses on the management of servers, personal computers, mobile devices, and other technology assets of a corporation, government entity, or other organization. System administrators are typically responsible for software and hardware installation, network security, troubleshooting, and a number of other tasks necessary to maintain a computing system in working order. These positions are generally technically demanding and require specialized training for effective management of the IT assets.